Hoppin' Rabbits
by DeppImaginer
Summary: the story about a young man named Araika Agato, a high school boy who lives in a city full of rabbits. One day he accidentally met a high school girl on the road. And it turned out that the girl was Agato's childhood friend 10 years ago.
1. Prologue : An ordinary scene in story

All Characters (Except Original Characters) are from Gochiusa by Koi and Staff.

.

.

.

??? : I'm going...

My name is Araika Agato, a high school student. Live in a normal city, normal school and normal life. Today I walked to school while eating chocolate jam sandwich in my mouth. Yep, my life is really ordinary.

??? : Oi, Agato.

Agato: Oh, Ryu-- (Shocked) What are you eating?!

Ryo: oh, this is leftover Curry from last night.

The person who was eating a plate of rice while walking beside me was named Ryu Kuroi, my classmate. We've been friends since 1st year of high school. He's a person who can count on when I'm in trouble.

Beep Beep *

Agato: Uah! You make me surprised, you know! I thought there is a car passing by.

The person who adjusts the horn sound suddenly is called Kamoto Mairu. He is also my classmate in high school. He is a mysterious person, for some reason he never spoke through his mouth. He often carries a small white board as a communication tool with mini launchpad for emergencies... and for noticing someone.

Kamoto: [Sorry, I'm kind of excited today.]

Agato: Geez.

Ryu: Keep walking. We're almost late for school!

Agato: Yeah, we have to hurry-- Uah! 15 minutes! We must be fast!

Ryu: Can I ride with your bicycle, Kamoto?

Agato: But, you have a plate on your hand!

Kamoto: [even though only 10 meters has arrived.]

The three of us ran towards school. This is where our daily life continues.

In class breaks. The three of us were chatting about our normal lives.

Agato: Really ?! Shirotama Manga has come out a new volume?

Ryu: So, do you want to buy it together after school?

Agato: but, today I am picketing again. (Gloomy) can you wait until I'm done?

Ryu: Sorry, I'll have work later in the afternoon. How about tomorrow?

Agato: Okay, after all, there's no way a new book will run out in a day.

Kamoto: * Tok Tok * [Oh, yeah. Yesterday I found a good cafe]

Agato: Cafe name?

Kamoto: [Rabbit House. The name is not in accordance with the expectations of its contents, it's only one rabbit. But the coffee there is quite tasty and the food is also good.]

Agato: Hm ... maybe I will go there.

Our chat continues until the break is over.

When I go home from school, Ryu goes to the bookshop to buy comics because I told him that I would buy it myself and Kamoto left first because of an important matter.

As for me, picket. I erase the blackboard, tidy up the tables and chairs, dispose of the trash and finish! It's time to go to shop because I'm running out of food. I went to the nearest supermarket.

It feels very tired to walk like this. If I had a bicycle, surely my life would be easy.

Girl: Honey, say aam ..

Guy: Aaam ... (eating food) hm! Delicious!

Yare-Yare A couple, huh. I looked at the two of them who were eating at a restaurant outside. I always thought that I could find my soulmate someday. I've always been single for 17 years, looking for a girlfriend just to waste my time.

Even though Ryo and Kamoto always accompanied me, but still my life was very boring when they were busy. I really hope something good happens to me.

Okay, in front of me there is a highway, I immediately gulp right and waiting for the opportunity.

Agato: Okay, it's time - Oh, wait!

A car runs from the left side. Then a girl ran from the side.

Whoa! The car will hit the girl if I don't help her. I immediately ran after the girl. A few moments I managed to pull it down and fell beside the trot. Luckily this girl isn't hurt, maybe.

The car owner stopped the vehicle and ran into us.

Driver: Hey, are you all right ?!

I gave a thumbs up to give a signal that I was fine.

Agato: Next time driving a car, focus on the road, okay?

Driver: (Surprisingly) No, you should see the road first before crossing. It's your fault.

Agato: Oh, yes this is our fault. Sorry!

Driver: okay, next time don't do it again.

After saying that the driver returned to the car then just left. He even didn't send us to the hospital?

??? : Ouch... thank you for helping me.

Agato: Yes, Your wel...come?

I'm surprised that the girl I helped turned out to be very beautiful. Wait, forget about beauty. Have I seen this girl before?

We kept eye contact for a few seconds. I tried to recall the identity of this girl.

AAAHHHH !!!!

Agato: Cocoa ?!

Cocoa: Agato-kun ?!

Wait a minute? Am I Dreaming? No, If i look at her, she is Cocoa. Her hairpin, her face, everything is exactly the same.

Her name is Hoto Cocoa, she was my childhood friend 10 years ago. We often played together before I moved to another city. I can't believe I can meet her once again.

Cocoa: Agato-kun your hand.

Agato: (looking at his left hand) Ah, don't worry this is just a blister.

Cocoa : But, that's not a blister!

To be honest this wound is a bit painful for me. I immediately took my bag and looked for a bandage to cover my blisters for a while. Luckily I have a towel in my bag as a bandage, this is would be enough to stop bleeding.

Cocoa: t-then let's go to my house. There should be a bandage to cure you.

Agato: Good idea.

Cocoa taking me to her home for first aid. She take me to a cafe called "Rabbit House" which is her home now. Hm ... maybe this place that Kamoto called this afternoon.

She told me to wait a while to take First aid kit. I'm look around what in the cafe. The place is very classic, filled with chairs and tables that are rather fragile. In the cupboard there are lots of neatly decorated drink bottles, cups, a jar of Coffe and glasses.

Cocoa returned and gave first aid by stopping bleeding in my left hand. She slowly useing wound healing medicine and she rolled the bandage. It seems that my left knee is also injured, so she heal them too.

I looked at her face rather than my injured hand. Somehow ... when seen closely it turns out she is beautiful, just like when we were a child.

My heart started pounding just to see it. Maybe I fell in love at first sight.

Cocoa: okay, it's done.

Agato: Thank you.

Cocoa: What's wrong? Is there something on my face?

Agato: Maybe yes. (Taking his cellphone in the bag) by the way. Can you have your cellphone number and email?

Cocoa: Yeah, sure. We haven't met so long, so I want to know how are you now.

We exchange cellphone numbers and e-mails so we can communicate. Then i say goodbye to her and continue to supermarket.


	2. Order 1 : Everyone is already taste cafe

In class, as usual. Me and my friends were chatting about what I had experienced yesterday.

Ryu: Well, luckily you only suffered minor injuries. I don't imagine if you enter the hospital.

Agato: Of course not.

Kamoto: * tok * [So how about your meeting with your childhood friend?]

Agato: To be honest ... I was a little surprised because I could meet her again. It makes me so happy.

Ryu: So, (tapping Agato's shoulder) Is she beautiful?

Agato: Yes!

Ryu: I see. Agato ... (Standing up) You have to start going out with her!

Agato: (shocked) Why ?! We just met yesterday, i can't go out with her yet.

Ryu: You say ten years! You must be very close! After all you want to have a girlfriend right ?!

Agato: Yes, but we never met each other 10 years ago!

Ryu: (Calm down) Oh, I see.

Okay... how come he can immediately calm down.

Kamoto: * Tok * [Will you stop by Rabbit House later?]

Agato: Okay then. (Grim) if my money are still enough.

Ryu: oh yeah. I hear you live alone, huh?

Agato: Yeah, that's right.

Yep, from the start I lived alone. I moved to this city before I studied at this school. About Financial matters, every month my family sends money for daily needs. The rest is for shopping for other things. Maybe it's time I need to find a part time job right now.

After school, my friends and I went to Rabbit House to drink. I re-entered the quiet cafe.

* Clang *

Agato: Kamoto! Stop making that Sfx again!

Cocoa: Welcome! Oh, Agato-kun. You come again! (Happy) please sit anywhere you want.

Agato: (nervous) O-Oh ... Thanks.

We were looking for suitable seats. I chose a table near the window in the corner of the cafe because the atmosphere seemed comfortable.

Cocoa brought us a menu book.

Cocoa: This is the menu.

Ryu: So you are Agato's old friend, huh?

Cocoa: Yes.

Ryu: Ah, can you sit next to Agato?

What is Ryu doing now?

Cocoa: Um, yeah ?? (Sit)

Ryu took the cellphone in his right pocket. Then he does something. He pointed his cellphone at us and wanted to take photos. I think I know what Ryu is planning.

Ryu: Okay, smile.

I followed Ryu's orders, except in the part of his smile. Usually I rarely smile so I pose with an ordinary face in front of the camera.

Ryu starts taking pictures and * Click , photos get.

Ryo: Okay, thanks.

Agato: (Firmly) Please send the picture.

Ryu: Okay, bro! Btw, I ordered Kilimanjaro and one latte for Agato and Cafe au lait for the person next to me (Kamoto).

Cocoa: Kilimanjaro, Cafe Latte and Cafe au Lait be coming.

Cocoa went to get the order.

It seems like Ryu is watching something. I wonder what Ryu is looking at? I followed which direction he saw. All I saw was a twintail girl in a purple uniform and a blue haired girl who was making coffee. Judging from his red cheeks he must have been watching them both. I started asking Ryu to confirm my guess.

Agato: What did you looking at?

Ryu: Hm? Oh, it feels like this place is very classic, I started to like this place. Look at the contents, there are lots of cups, glasses and coffee beans in the jar. But, I'm curious about the bottles behind them, it's not coffee, right?

Agato: That's alcoholic drink. The menu is listed above.

Ryu: (Panic) Does that mean they selling liquor here too?

??? : We don't sell it, for now.

Hm? It turned out that it was delivering the order instead of Cocoa but the blue-haired girl who made the coffee just now.

Kamoto: * ting * [btw if night the cafe is turned into a bar.]

Agato: So such a place are really exsist, huh. No wonder there is a glass of wine.

Blue hair girl: Here is your order.

Hmm ... she looks young. Physically, she must be a middle school student.

Cocoa came back to us with the twintail girl with her. It looks like this will be the first meeting between groups.

Twintail girl: So he is your childhood friend that you mention yesterday?

Cocoa: Yes, he also saved my life.

Ryu: Oh! Heroic Story!

Agato: You're too much. Btw, my name is Agato, and this is Ryu, then the person who brought this launchpad was called Kamoto.

Kamoto: *Niceee to met you!*

Rize: I'm Rize.

Cocoa: And this is Chino, he's my new sister.

Agato: (shocked) What?! New sister ?!

Chino: N-No, She just considers me as his little sisters.

Agato: (Calm down) Oh, I see...

Ryu :(Excited) Yosh! Because we already know each other. Let's chat till night!

Agato: Woy, they are still working, you know!

Me and my friends are waiting for them to finish working. While waiting, I pulled out the comic I bought before arriving here and reading it.

Two hours passed and finally the work of the girls was finished. Yep, its time for changing time. A bartender tells them that it's time Close the cafe and turns into a bar.

But, from afar the three girls said something to the bartender. Then he came to me.

Bartender: So, are you a person named Agato?

Agato: Y-Yeah? (Nervous)

The bartender thought of something.

Bartender: Do you need a job?

Agato: Yes, how do you know?

Takahiro: Oh, before I answer your question. Introducing, my name is Takahiro, the son of this Cafe owner and your uncle's friend. I hear you're want some money. So why don't you work here.

Agato: hm? am i going to be bartender?

Takahiro: You can cook, right?

Agato: Yes.

Takahiro: why don't you work as a chef at this cafe?

Ryu: Agato, you should just accept it!

Cocoa: Yes, it's more exciting if you work at this Cafe.

Hm ... now I get an offer to work part time. There is no way I reject it, especially if there's Cocoa here. Maybe this is a chance to be close to Cocoa.

Agato: Okay, I take this job!

Takahiro: Good, you will work here, you will start in day after tomorrow.

Agato: Why not just tomorow?

Chino: Tomorow, our employees at this cafe are on vacation.

Agato: Oh, I see. Talk about bad timing.

Everyone : Hahaha...!

Alright, starting the day after tomorrow, I will work at the Cafe as a Chef. I think I'll cook Pancakes, or Parfait and other sweet foods. I will get an quite much salary for every 1 month.


	3. Order 2 : Music make your nervous gone

At night, I lay in a bed while surfing the internet and listening to my favorite song. Indeed, there is nothing I can do for the night. My homework is ready, the food for breakfast are done, i just relaxed...

Tomorrow I'll go to Rabbit House once more ... actually my work starts the day after tomorrow.

I started thinking why should I go there? Because of curiosity? Or want to meet with Cocoa. after all, why did the girl's name immediately appear in my mind? Is this what is called love?

Lots of questions in my mind. Since that incident the name Cocoa has always ringed in my head.

Agato: Hm? If I am not mistaken they will have a day off tomorrow, aren't they?

I stopped the internet and immediately called Cocoa. An idea popped up in my head, i should ask her to going out.

Before I searched for his name in contact, I suddenly received a call ... from Cocoa

Agato: Hello?

(Cocoa): Hello, do I bother you?

Agato: No ... What is it?

(Cocoa): Agato-kun, are you busy tomorrow?

Agato: no, I'm free until afternoon. Why?

(Cocoa): I want to take a walk with you tomorrow --

Agato: (excited) Yes! I just want to invite you too ...

(Cocoa): Oh, then tomorrow morning, okay. I'm waiting for you at Rabbit House.

Agato: Okay, tomorrow morning!

for tonight, I should to sleep early because tomorrow is an important day for me.

...

Alright ... calm yourself down. This is just a normal walk, nothing else.

In the morning, I waited for Cocoa to come out of her house. I started to tidy up my clothes for a while. Today I'm wearing a bright white-green jacket and carrying a small bag that I usually carry. while today i got more money, because last night my family sent money twice as much as usual.

8 minutes later Cocoa came out from rabbit house. She used a white-pink dress and a hair clip that she often used.

Cocoa: Sorry I forgot something, have you waited a long time?

Uah ... she's very beautiful today. Pink color is perfect for her.

Cocoa: Agato-kun?

Agato: (Blushing) No, I only got here a few minutes. By the way the girl named Chino didn't come with you?

Cocoa: I was going to invite her, but she was working on an assignment with her friends. So it's only us.

Agato: Oh ...

Hm ... what should i need to talk about? Oh i know...

Agato: Cocoa, I want to say, today you look beautiful.

Cocoa: Really? (Smile) Thank you. Agato-kun also looks cool with your jacket, really.

Agato: hehe ... I'm embarrassed. Okay, let's go. First we will go to the park.

Cocoa: Yes. (Happy)

...

In the park, Cocoa and I were sitting relaxed in the garden. I think of it as a warm-up for -- but I don't know if it's dating or not, it's best to ignore it.

Agato: Fuh ... The air is very fresh.

Cocoa: Hm ... It must be here.

Agato: What are you looking for?

Cocoa: There!

Cocoa began to pursue something. She was chasing a rabbit with a black-brown hue running in front of her. Speaking of rabbits, this park has lots of wild rabbits just from my sight there are dozens of rabbits. Maybe she looking for cutest rabbit.

Apparently she managed to catch the rabbit.

Agato: do you still like rabbits?

Cocoa: yes ... if it feels soft if you hug him. Do you want to hold it? (Stroking the rabbit in her hand)

Agato: No, maybe next time. So where do we go next?

Cocoa: hm ... The bookstore might be good.

Agato: great idea, I want something that can be read. But, before that, put down that rabbit.

Cocoa: ah, that's right. (Releasing the Rabbit) Let's go.

...

On the way to the bookstore, I started to get nervous because I was walking beside her. There one ways to get rid of my nervousness, listening to music can make me confident.

Cocoa: Agato-kun, are you listening to music?

Agato: Yes, this is my favorite band song Man With a Mission. The song is great, do you want to hear?

Cocoa: Sure, I'd like to hear your song.

Agato: Okay, here.

I gave one of my earphones. Then we listen to the song together.

Well, this is a bit annoying but, the earphones that I use are detached too often.

Agato: Ah it detached again. I must approach a little so that it doesn't relase from my ear again.

Cocoa: Eh?

I moving closer to her. Damn, her hands almost touched me. Why is my heart pounding like this. But if i look closely. she is a little short from me? Is it possible for height to be the reason? Ah, it's impossible.

Then I heard girls are talking on the side of the road.

Girl1: Hey look at that! They listen to music together.

Girl3: Are they dating?

Girl2: So Romantic ...

Uh ... it feels a little awkward if they say that. My face turned red after hearing the words of the girls.

How about Cocoa?

Cocoa: Eheheh ...

Agato: Why are you laughing?

Cocoa: Nothing. (Smile)


	4. Order 3 : Book can guide your way

We arrived at the bookstore. I often buy books in this store. Various kinds of books are sold there and they even sell writing equipment, toys and school supplies.

Cocoa: So, what do you want to buy?

Agato: Looking for something that can be read. Maybe a novel or comic.

So, we entered the bookshop. Incidentally when we wanted to buy Books, we met Kamoto standing in the comic section.

Agato: Kamoto-san?

Kamoto: [ Agato-san and Cocoa? You guys wanna buy something?]

Agato: Yes, I want to buy book, Do you think you have a good recommendation for us?

Kamoto: [Then I recommend a Novel titled "The journey of Rabits-man" by Shiroe Colombus. I heard this is the newest novel after his Hiatus for 4 years.]

Agato: hm ... where is it?

Kamoto: * Point * [in the Novel section on the end of the shelf. Btw, That book is the best seller in this town]

Agato: Thank you ... Come on, Cocoa.

Cocoa: Yes.

We headed straight for the place Kamoto showed.

Agato: Found it! Hm... its very interesting.

Then I saw Cocoa taking a book. It seems like an old book.

Agato: Cocoa? What is it?

Cocoa: I think ... I've seen this book before.

The book titled "A Little Love story" is also the same author, Shiroe Colombus. The price of the book is also cheap, so this must be an old book.

Agato: Do you want that book? I think I can buy only 2 books. And this book is also cheap.

Cocoa: no, I want to buy it myself

Agato: okay, then I want to buy the one just now.

Cocoa: You don't want to buy this book?

Agato: No. I'm not interested.

Cocoa: you should buy this book, Agato. Because it contains something that means precious to me ... and you too.

She gave me the book "A Little Love Story" to me. She said that the contents were very important both of us. Damn, I can't refuse because her face starts to flush and that face makes my heart pound.

In the end I decided to buy a book called "The journey of Rabits-man" and the book. We went to pay to the cashier, we left immediately.

Actually I'm a little curious why Cocoa bought the book. Besides that, today is a date -- I mean, walking together are successful without a hitch. Actually I'm a little nervous but fortunately I can calm down.

Our next destination is to go to the park again. In the park we saw the Crepe stand and we decided to go there.

Cocoa: Syaro-chan. Good afternoon.

Cocoa greeted a Crepe seller. The seller is a yellow-haired girl who is busy cleaning something. I think he's Cocoa's acquaintance.

Syaro: Cocoa? What are you doing here. And who is this person?

Cocoa: His name is Agato. She's my childhood friend.

Agato: nice to meet you, my name is Agato.

Syaro: My name is Syaro, friend of Cocoa.

Cocoa: Oh yeah, we want to order something ...

Then we both ordered the crepe we wanted.

Syaro: By the way you guys are on date? (While making Creepe)

Cocoa: More or less, maybe.

Agato: Hm ... Yes.

Syaro: Is that so ?!

Agato: hm... not more or less, but I think this is a real date.

Cocoa: Wait a minute! Did you say this was a real date?

Agato: if you say that... (blush) maybe yes.

After that, Cocoa began to smile with her cheeks reddened again. Maybe this is what is called dating, one question has been solved. Well, now I take a step forward to win her heart. Actually I'm a little embarrassed to say it.

Syaro: here is the order. (Giving their order Creepe)

Agato: Thank you. Here is the money.

Cocoa: See you again Syaro-chan.

After taking our order, we immediately looked for the right place for both of us. I think the seats between the 2 trees can be a suitable place to relax.

Agato: hmm ... this is delicious! I haven't eaten this for a long time.

I want to eat this crepe one more time, but sudenly a blunt object with soft texture hits my head from above. My mouth is full of cream because of this object.

Cocoa: (catch something) Oops, got it!

Agato: What was that just now?

I immediately raised my head and saw what Cocoa had caught. Apparently she caught a black rabbit with a small crown on his head. Was it caught by an eagle and then dropped to the ground ?!

Cocoa: This is Anko, my friend's rabbit. Did he kidnap by a crow again?

Agato: kidnapped? And a crow too? This world is unlogical.

Then from a distance there was the sound of the girl who was running towards us.

Girl: (tired) Hah..hah ... Finally i've found him.

Cocoa: Chiya-chan, is anko being kidnapped again?

Chiya: Seems like that ... (looking at Agato) who is this person? Is he your girlfriend Cocoa-chan?

Direct attack.

Cocoa: No, really. he is my friend ... (mumbles).

No! A friendzoned

Chiya: I see ... Oh yeah my name is Chiya, nice to meet you.

Agato: I'm Agato. Next time take care of this rabbit.

Chiya: yeah ... now I want to go back to work. See you, good luck with your date.

Cocoa: Be careful on the road, Chiya-chan! (Waving)

Agato: What is her job?

Cocoa: She works at Ama Usa An. Maybe we can go there next time.

Agato: if I'm not busy. Okay, i should finish this crepe.

_

Today I want to go home early. The plan is we will take a walk until late afternoon, but I will practice my cooking skills and I have promised Ryu and Kamoto to visit my house tonight.

Besides that I have got the book I can read tonight. Speaking of books, Cocoa said this book, entitled "A little Love story" was very valuable to us. I don't understand what she said but, maybe I know what she means.

Agato: Cocoa, is it possible that this book has something to do with our promise?

Cocoa: Yes. Do you still remember our promises?

Agato: um... of course. It's just that I forget what promises we made.

Cocoa: So you don't remember either.

Agato: You forgot too?

Cocoa: Yes.

10 years ago, before we separated. I made an promised with Cocoa. Promises that are very important to me, only I don't remember.

Agato: Then this book will be our first clue, right? Okay, let's remember our promise together!

Cocoa: Yes! Make sure you read the book, okay!

After that we parted and said goodbye. Finally our date was successful ...

.

.

.

Eh? Just now I said a date?

Hm ...

Oh, well. I really say that just now.


	5. Order 4 : Flying pancake only for pro

Finally, this is my first day working at rabbit house. I didn't join a club or team at school so I could go home quickly.

Takahiro: Ah, finally you're here. Are you ready to work?

Agato: Yes, sir! Araika Agato is ready for duty, sir!

Takahiro: Hahaha ... you are too much. Alright, I have prepared your uniform in the dressing room, you should change to uniform. And one more, good luck on your first day of work!

I immediately looked for a dressing room. But where is the place?

He said the dressing room was downstairs next to the kitchen where I would work. Okay, finally found it. Without knocking on the door, I slowly opened the door hoping that I would not enter the wrong room.

I saw inside of the room. It's just that wrong time. Indeed this is the dressing room, but someone is using the room.

It was Cocoa who is changing clothes. I rather embarrassed to explain, she only wore a clothes that had not been buttoned so that her underwear was clearly visible.

I reflexively closed the door and apologized to Cocoa because I thought she was panicking after I saw her.

...

Some time Cocoa came out of the dressing room with a red face. While I ... getting nosebleed because it's too sexy.

Agato: sorry about that. I don't think there is anyone inside. (Plead)

Cocoa: (Blush) it's okay, besides, your nose is okay, right? (Pinching Agato's nose)

Agato: Ouch, my nose! You are still angry, aren't you?

Cocoa: (Pout) I'm not angry. Just go change uniforms.

Agato: Okay...

After Cocoa left I entered the dressing room and changed my clothes. Actually the uniform is only a white shirt and black pants, he also provides shoes for work.

My time is wasted because of that. I'd better change clothes fast!

*Open the door*

Cocoa: Agato-kun, you're not thinking something dirty about me, right?

Agato: Of course not! Get back to work fast!

I was getting ready for the first day I worked. I used a plain Apron so my uniform wasn't stained.

Cocoa: Excuse me ... wow, Agato-kun looks cool in that uniform.

Agato: This is just an ordinary black and white uniform. Then ... why are you here?

Cocoa: Hmm... Guess why i am here.

Agato: Let me guess... You are Instructors who teach me me in the first work, right?

Cocoa: Ping Pon! Correct! Today I want to help you how to make Pancakes. Because this is your first day working.

Maybe I don't think this is a problem. Looks like I have to equate the taste of food at Rabbit house.

Agato: Okay, let's do it.

...

It's cooking time, but I'm not sure this is right or not.

...

Cocoa: (Firmly) Alright, the ingredients are ready?

Agato: Okay! Flour, Baking Powder, Salt, Sugar, Milk, Melted Butter, Egg, and Vanilla Flavor, are ready. Then?

Cocoa: First Stir the dry and wet ingredients separately.

Agato: Why?

Cocoa: this will prevent the dough from becoming hard, thin and not soft.

Agato: Oh, I see. I will stir the wet ingredients.

While Cocoa stirs dry ingredients, I carefully stir the wet ingredients.

For the next step, we combine the two mixes together, after which I stir the mixture until the dried lumps of flour are no longer visible.

Next we heat it in a pan with medium heat and add butter to it. After the butter has melted, Cocoa and I put the medium-sized mixture into the pan. This will take time, we have to wait for the mixture to bubble and turn into golden brown on the edge.

Cocoa: I've been practicing turning pancakes in the air lately!

Agato: Hee ... (grin) show it to me, please!

Cocoa: Okay, here we go. (Throw)

...

...

...

*Plak*

Hm? There's something hot in my head.

.

.

Agato: AHHH !!! MY HEAD IS BURNING!

Cocoa: (laughs) Hahaha, Sorry!

Agato: Stop laughing!

...

After i cold my head, we continued cooking the pancakes ... without having to fly them. It was very hot earlier.

Okay, we managed to make it. Now we need extra, so it tastes good. We add butter and maple syrup. Also we add Strawberries and Blackberries for to the decoration.

Finally we finished our cooking. Now I will try my own food together.

I took a piece of pancake and ate it. The mixture is soft like eating bread, just a little hard. Plus the maple syrup makes my tongue want to taste the food again.

This Pancakes at this Cafe are the same as I made one last night.

...

Chino: I have been looking for you everywhere, Cocoa-san. Our cafe will be open soon.

Cocoa: Sorry, Chino-chan. I was so excited that I forgot time.

Eh? Forget time? That was fast.

Cocoa: um... about making bread, you still remember how to do it?

Agato: Yep. Okay, we better getting ready to work.

Cocoa: Great. well then we should be going now

.

.

Bread, huh. I haven't made bread for 10 years, maybe it's time I need to recall the ingredients and how to make it.


	6. Order 5 : A History written in the book

Haah... so tired. This working part time making me so tired.

Before I returned to my apartment, Cocoa said something to me.

Agato: ... I haven't had the chance to read until now.

Cocoa: (Sigh) Okay, then make sure to read the book, Okay!

Agato: Why do you need to force me to read it.

Cocoa: You will know for yourself.

How should I know?! ... a novel entitled "A little love story" by Shiroe Colombus Makes me curious to read this book. The cover is quite simple and unattractive because there is only writing with a picture of a rabbit under the title.

I saw the contents of the book. After I read a few sheets of this story. The beginning of this story is really similar to the beginning of our meeting 10 years ago. The main character is a 6 year old little girl. I continued reading it out of curiosity until late night.

Also, I read it if there is time. Like Working hours and school hours. Until one day my friends came to the apartment and asked what book I was reading right now.

Ryu: A Little Love Story? It seems interesting! Can I borrow your book?

Agato: Okay,here.

I loaned the book I read to Ryu. Of course Kamoto also read it. Ryu and Kamoto looked very serious about reading it. Is this story very interesting for them?

I read the books I bought again during my free time in the kitchen and outside. The next story is when the boy helps the MC girl's work in a bakery. Somehow this story is also exactly what happened to us.

Indeed, I often play at Cocoa's house to help her to make Bread. Sometimes her mother gives me a basket of bread to eat at home, or sometimes she also gives me a salary, anyway. When I opened the next sheet, and the same event are allways appear.

This story really tells everything. At the beginning we met, when I first went to his house, to help their family, everything was exactly the same! But, there is something that i don't understand. I have to ask Kamoto, only he knows this old novel.

...

Then the ringing sound accompanied Kamoto into Rabbit House. Talk about good timing.

Agato: Ah, Kamoto.

Kamoto: * Ting * [What?]

...

Kamoto: [Shiroe Colombus? Do you want to know who he is?]

Agato: do you know anything about him?

Kamoto: * Weep * [sorry, I don't know much about that person.]

Kamoto: [Why don't you just ask the woman sitting there, she's Aoyama Blue Mountain, her friend Shiroe.]

Kamoto pointed at a blue scarf woman who was writing on a piece of paper on her desk. She also often appears at the rabbit house, only she rarely talks because she wants to relax or thinking about the next story. We haven't met yet, now is the time.

Agato: Excuse me ... are you Aoyama blue mountain? My name is Agato.

Aoyama: Oh, that's right. What's wrong?

Agato: Actually--

Aoyama: (Staring) The book, is that write by Shiroe-kun?

Agato: Right, do you know him?

Aoyama: He is my inspiration to become a novel writer. Even though we go to school in different places. But we have the same hobby. We often meet at the rabbit house when the master is still alive.

Itoru: how are you doing now?

Aoyama: hm ... somehow. I never heard from him again.

Agato: Oh, I see. So you know about this book?

Aoyama: Yes, he said that this is his biggest work. With a little help from the master, this book became famous in his time. I thought this book has been completely sold out.

Kamoto: * Ting * [The story in this book is inspired by the true story of a little girl who always remembers their promises she made. Shiroe-san modified the name and place.]

Kamoto: [Reportedly there is a limited edition where this book has True Ending. Before finally the ending is changed so that readers can read it twice to get the ending.]

Aoyama: wow ...! Hopper-sensei knows a lot ...

Kamoto: * no * [My name is not Hopper-sensei anymore. Stop using that name again.]

Aoyama: So you still stop being a comic artist, huh.

Comic Artist? That Kamoto? What does it mean? Maybe I will ask this if there is time.

Return to the novel, so they used to have limited edition books, huh?

After I researched the true story, little girl, true ending? Could it be that Cocoa told me that this book could be clue about our promise we made from 10 years ago, when she first saw the book, she smiled and happy. Could she be ... that little girl in this story? Which means the boy in the story ... is also me.

I'd better finish this book and thank them ... that's what I thought, What are they both talking about? I better finish this new story. Because a little more I can finish it.

At night, I continued reading the book again and this time I had to reach Ending. A few hours I read sheet by sheet to the point where my eyes became heavy. But, my sense of curiosity overcame my sleepiness. Until finally I succeeded in ending.

In the end in the book's story, the boy brought a medium-sized box that put some memories between the two of them. I think they made a Time Capsule. Apparently not, the boy told the girl to keep it with one key while he brought the other key.

They say their Promise with the Promise of Pinkies and they promised ...

"If we meet again someday, let's live together"

That's all he said. But I feel that there is a hidden message behind the boy's words. That is something I want to say to Cocoa about my feelings for her when i was achild.

After I finished reading, I began to remember about our promise. Maybe this is the clue to remembering our promise.

Well, I'd better go to bed so I'm not late for school, i hope i can remember once again.


End file.
